


Meeting at last

by olicitystereklover



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicitystereklover/pseuds/olicitystereklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jem and Will meeting in the afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting at last

There was one thing that was certain with death, and it was what comforted him the most. At last, somewhere, he would be reunited with the other half of his soul. If there was a life after this one, and he was certain there was one, Will Herondale would be the first person to greet him.

There was a rush, like his whole body had been awakened, but there was something off with him. It took a few seconds to remember that, oh he was dead, which the black haired male had no idea when that happened, he couldn’t remember if it was minutes or hours ago, but he just knew that he was no longer alive.

Taking in his surroundings, this area looked unfamiliar, but there was something, a thing that he couldn’t explain that was beckoning him to continue, so he did. Walking down the pathway, he looked down noticing a small creek, then seeing another reflection in it, he looked up startled as his eyes scanned the other boys face.

Will.

There was no denying it, it was like they were taken back a hundred years ago, no signs of aging on his face, that he was that same eighteen year old boy who he had shared a special bond with. Still shared a bond with.

Will’s blue eyes were shining bright as ever, like that night of him slipping away from the Earth, had never happened. That none of it ever happened that they were the two mischievous teenagers who could take on anything together.

Will reached out his arm across the river, as Jem kept his eyes on the other boy’s face, then reached out taking his hand, taking a step into the water, to narrow the distance between them.

“Finally.”

He let out a breath as he joined the other boy on the other bank, as he took in a deep breath. This is what he had been waiting for, to be reunited with his parabatai for the final time.

“We meet up at last James Carstairs.”

Will murmured softly as he held onto Jem’s arm tightly as if he had let go, that he would slip away again, and no, that would never happen again.


End file.
